bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
WE: Powrót na Ziemię
Powrót na Ziemię – trzeci odcinek ''Wielkiej Ewolucji'' Bakuprzestrzeń Wykończe was! - Krzykłem - Żółty Ostateczny Ranger, aktywacja! thumb|Żółty Ostateczny Ranger, Luxar Black Drodzy państwo! - Rzekł komentator - Atmosfera sięga zenitu! thumb|left|Motor Shane'aBakuMotor, aktywacja! - Rzekł Shane - Lux zaraz Cię załatwie! Cios podwodnego miecza! - Powiedziałem - Teraz twój motor zgasł! Ej, zapałka dasz mi swój motor? - Zapytał Shane - Proszę Jasne tylko poczekaj - Rzekł Adrian po czym powiedział słowa: "yazcepztuluyimaę" - Ok, już! BakuMotor, aktywacja! - Rzekł Shane - O czadzior! Ej Domin naprawisz mi mój motor? Ok, bardzo chętnie xD - Odrzekł Domin - Jak skończysz walczyć będzie naprawiony w 100%. MotoSMA! Ognisty Piorun! - Rzekł Shane - Po tobie Luxar (złowieszczy uśmiech) thumb|left|Motor Adriana Dragneela Dobra, jak chcesz - Powiedziałem - BakuMotor, aktywacja! MotoSMA Szok Bioniczny! thumb|Motor Luxara Black Oba motory wyczerpane, REMIS! - Rzekł komentator. Spójrzcie w górę, czy to nie (prawdopodobnie były) lider BakuGalaxy, Luke Blaze? thumb|left|Luk na arenie (w górze) Drago, zauważyli nas - Powiedział Luk Zwiewamy - Odrzekł Dragonoid - Nie mogą nas znaleźć Shane, motor naprawiony - Powiedział Domin Ok.... - Odrzekł Adrian Shane Dobra Shane, motor twój jest naprawiony ta? - Zapytał Adrian Ta...?! - Rzekł Shane To oddawaj mój! - Odrzekł Adrian Dobra, dobra - Powiedział Shane W BayViev Całe szczęście że uciekliśmy... - Rzekł Luk - Wszystko dobrze Drago? Tak... - Rzekł Drago - Uciekajmy, ktoś za nami biegnie! Luk, zaczekaj - Powiedziałem - To ja, Luxar Black Luxar Black? - Zapytał Luk - To ty dokonałeś do remisu? Eh... (drapie się po głowie) - Powiedziałem - Tak to ja... Może dołączysz do BakuGalaxy? - Zapytał Luke Nie, jestem samotnym wilkiem - Odrzekłem - Może ty do mnie? U mnie twój Drago nawet ewoluuje Ok.... - Odpowiedział Luk Dlaczego się smucisz? - Zapytałem onieśmielony No.... - Zaczął mówić Luk - Dawno mnie inni nie widzieli, jakieś 2 lata... Może nawet teraz nie chcą mnie w ogóle widzieć (nawet myślę że powiedzą: "Luk nam nie jest potrzebny, sami sobie poradzimy..."), nawet Drago chcę do nich iść lecz... Boję się co oni na to powiedzą. Więc wiesz... I tak nie pójdę jestem onieśmielony... Taaaaa (Myśli: Może oni przyjdą do ciebie?) - Odrzekłem smutny. Po chwili zadzwoniłem do reszty i zapytałem czy przyjdą. Po pięciu minutach przyszli... Co tam Lux? - Zapytał Pit Założmy grupę? - Zapytałem No taaaa... Ale mamy jeden problem - Odrzekł Pit - Jak ją nazwiemy? Hm..... - Rzekł Adrian - Może BakuGalactic? No, fajna nazwa - Rzekł Rex Luk, chcesz BakuMotor? - Zapytałem Owszem, przyda mi się - Odrzekł Luk A więc masz kod: 9140676193 - Powiedziałem - Jeszcze motor... Ok, dzięki - Odrzekł Luk Black i Blaze... - Rzekł Spectra - Są jak dwie gąski na jednym ogniu Mira i Spectra?! - Zdziwił się Luk - Co się dzieje i co wy tu robicie? Y... - Zacząłem mówić - Luk oni dołączyli do pana M. M Ultimate Gaunlet, aktywacja! BB BS! - Powiedzieli Spectra, Mira, Luxar i Luke Gift Wilda atak! - Krzyknęła Mira Turfo Helios do boju! - Rzekł Spectra Obscuro Dragonoid zniszcz ich! - Rzekł Luke, po tym rzucił Bakugana BakuMotor, aktywacja! - Powiedziałem - Luke ja nie walczę bakuganem, bo on przechodzi poziom ewolucji (przepraszam, że przerywam ciekawą akcję lecz walki nie będzie ze względu na to że Zdzichu nie ma możliwości .) Moja Omega moc nie jest już w stanie pokonać MagMela... - Powiedziałem po czym sięgnąłem Runę wygraną w pojedynku - Mam Runę ale ona mi nie starczy by jego zniszczyć... * Runa - Kamienna tablica Luxar, nie smuć się - Rzekł Pit pocieszając mnie - Na pewno pokonamy MagMela... Coś czuję... - Rzekł Luke - Chyba mam jakiś zmysł, a jeszcze jestem głodny... Dobra, zjemy Pizzę? - Zapytał Dragneel - Ok, nie gadam tylko idziemy :D Chcecię poznać parę Meksykańskich chwytów? - Zapytałem - Byłem kiedyś jako Meksykański łowca, i poznałem parę piosenek ;)... Co by się stało gdy był włożył Runę do siebie? Nie, nie tób tego! - Rzekł Luke - Ta omega moc cię pochłonię! I w dodatku przejdziesz na stronę zła! Ok, rozumiem - Powiedziałem - Mam 15zł Chciecie batona? - Zapytałem - Macie! Wszyscy poszli do swoich domów, później przyszli z jakimiś dziwnymi urządzeniami do BakuGalaxy Przynieśliście rzeczy które wam powiedziałem że nacie przynieść? - Zapytałem jednocześnie patrząc na Luke'a - Co jest Luk że masz smutną minę? No wiecie... - Zaczął mówić Luke, potem usiadł - Powiedziałem MagMelowi że założę z nim sojusz po to by wreszczie zrobił co chciałem od 1 klasy podstawówki... Jeszcze powiedziałem jemu że ja z wami porozmawiam i znajdę wasze słabości, a później miałem przekazać je temu Blaszakowi. Teraz jest mi przykro dlatego że się z tamtym gościem umówiłem ;( I to dlatego nie pozwoliłem Ci włożyć do ciebie Run, a zarazem nie chciałem Cię stracić. Dobra - Powiedziałem i podeszłem do Luke'a - Całe BG Ci wybacza, Luke. Ale teraz WEJDŹ NA FEJSA! * FEJS - Facebook Kryjówa MagMela Nie wyjdziesz - Krzyknęła Mira - Możesz zginąć mistrzu klopsów! Mogę! - Krytykuje MagMel - Nie będę tu stał jak Robak w szklance! A wiesz co mistrzu... - Rzekł Spectra - Miałeś niezły pomysł z tym robakiem w szklance. Teraz zamkniemy Cię w tej kapsule wszechpotężny mistrzu Klopsów... Dlaczego mnie zamkneliście w kapsule - Rzekł MagMel i próbuje się wydostać. Nagle na głowę spada bomba z odliczaniem że za 10 seconds koniec - To dzień electro mózgów?! Znowu u BakuGalaxy Mamy drugi kawałek Runów! - Krzyknąłem - Teraz mamy trochę większe szanse pokonania Blaszaczka! A co to tam? - Zapytał Pit - To jakieś tornado?! Nie, to portal międzywymiarowy Pit - Odrzekł Dragneel BakuGalaxy pobiegło pod ten portal i do niego skoczyło. W tym portalu wszyscy zauważyli coś dziwnego. Gratulacje, BakuGalaxy władcie jak na razie dwoma Runami - Rzekł tajemniczy głos - Wasze marzenie właśnie się spełniło, teraz dostaniecie trzecią Runę lecz do tego musicie kogoś pokonać... Musimy pokonać Danny'ego? - Zapytałem - Przecież on ma tylko zwykłego Saurusa... Hm... - Zdziwił się głos - No to będzie miał... Nie będzie walki na bakugany tylko walka na moce... Ja wylosuję - Rzekł Pit - A więc... Luke vs. Danny Co?! - Powiedziałem - Luke jest zbyt dla niego... P..... potężny! (Napad śmiechu) Ach tak? - Zapytał Danny - Jestem potężniejszy niż cała ta zapałka... Gratulacje - Rzekł głos - Nie dość że zdobyliście trzecią Runę, to także uwolniliście mnie z tej okropnej formy... Bardzo dziękuję! Może uda mi sie zmienić... - Powiedziałem - Ta moc będzie potężniejsza, lecz nadal potrzebujemy jeszcze 7 kawałków... Wraaaaaaaaaa! Co jest, Lux? - Zapytał Dominik Grazz Odejdźcie bo mogę was zniszczyć... - Ostrzeżyłem resztę BakuGalaxy - Nie panuję nad mocą Omega... A więc my także użyjmy mocy Omega - Rzekł Pit - Może przez to Luxar wyjdzie z tej formy... No ale jak to się nie stanie? - Zapytał Shane - Lepiej nie ryzykować... Racja - Odrzekł Luke - Lepiej nie ryzykować, inaczej będzie z nami gorzej niż z Luxarem... Jego moc jest nie do pokonania... - Powiedział Domin - To jak go teraz przynajmniej uspokoimy? Może coś nam o tym powiesz tajemniczy głosie? Nie mogę wam przekazać takich informacji... - Odrzekł tajemniczy głos - A właśnie to ja, Dan Kuso byłem strażnikiem tejże Runy... U siebie, w domu może znajdę coś o mocy Omega... Gdy Dan odbiegł, reszta próbuje chwilowo zatrzymać Luxara. Tymczasem pojawia się dziwna dziewczyna imieniem Yuuka. Ja się tym zajmę - Powiedziała Yuuka - Kiedyś z takimi się zadawałam Fajnie że nam pomagasz, Yuuka - Rzekł Pit - Ale nie potrzebujemy tu takich jak ty... Napewno....? - Zapytała Yuuka po czym walnęła patelnią w Pita - I jak? Jestem potrzebna? Tak, pomóż - Rzekł Pit - Najpierw pomóż zatrzymać Luxa, później z nim porozmawiasz ok? Ile macie Runów? - Zapytała Yuuka - Tylko trzy?! Musicie mieć conajmiej cztery?! Ciąg dalszy w następnym odcinku dlatego że ten już za bardzo przedłużyłem... (Koniec) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Dark Wolf 1 Kategoria:Seria Wielka Eksplozja